scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Character Story
Lucas Brendon VGCP's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Mickey Mouse (From Mickey Mouse) as Woody *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Buzz Lightyear *Donald Duck (From Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Potato Head *Goofy (From Mickey Mouse) as Rex *Grover (From Sesame Street) as Hamm *Quetzal (From Dragon Tales) as Slinky Dog *Minnie Mouse (From Mickey Mouse) as Bo Peep *Buster Bunny (From Tiny Toon Adventures) as Sarge *Tiny Toon Characters (From Tiny Toon Adventures) as Sarge's Soliders *Robert (From Barney & Friends) as Andy Davis *Mother Goose (From Barney & Friends) as Andy's Mom *Baby Kate (From Arthur) as Baby Molly *Pete (From Mickey Mouse) as Sid *Skippy Rabbit (From Robin Hood) as Scud *Thomas (From Thomas and Friends) as RC *Sam (From The Wiggles) as Lenny *Jerry (From Tom and Jerry) as Snake *Tom (From Tom and Jerry) as Robot *Bert (From Sesame Street) as Etch *Mr. Gronkle (From The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) as Mr. Spell *Mr. Cat (From The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) as Mr. Shark *Ernie (From Sesame Street) as Rocky Gibraltar *Tinky Winky Dispy and LaLa (From Teletubbies) as Bo Peep's Sheep *Sonic Characters (From Sonic Boom) as Troll Dolls *Themselves as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Eeyore (From Winnie The Pooh) as Combat Carl *Elmo (From Sesame Street) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Po (From Teletubbies) as Hannah *Kanga and Tigger (From Winnie The Pooh) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Baby Shelby (From Mickey Mouse) as Babyface *Dorothy The Dinosaur (From The Wiggles) as Legs *Humphrey The Bear (From Mickey Mouse) as Hand-in-the-Box *Bob (From Veggietales) as Roller Bob *Toad (From Mario) as Frog *Gopher (From Disney Short) as Jingle Joe *Daffy Duck (From Looney Tunes) as Ducky *Adult Simba (From The Lion King/The Lion King 2/The Lion King 1 1/2) as Rockmobile *Cookie Monster (From Sesame Street) as Walking Car *Magenta (From Blue's Clues) as Burned Rag Doll *Murray (From The Wiggles) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Greg and Emma (From The Wiggles) as Yellow Soldiers Toys *Zoe (From Sesame Street) as Sally Scenes: *Disney Character Story part 1 - Sheriff Mickey/Opening Credits (You're Got A Friend Of Me) *Disney Character Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Disney Character Story part 3 - "Them Girls" *Disney Character Story part 4 - Lightning McQueen the Space Ranger *Disney Character Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Disney Character Story part 6 - Mickey Mouse and Lightning McQueen/Sid (Pete) *Disney Character Story part 7 - Who will Andy (Robert) Pick? *Disney Character Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Disney Character Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Disney Character Story part 10 - Lightning McQueen meets the Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Disney Character Story part 11 - At Sid's (Pete's) House *Disney Character Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Pete) *Disney Character Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Disney Character Story part 14 - Lightning McQueen's Wing Bandage *Disney Character Story part 15 - Sid's (Pete's) Window to Andy's (Robert's) Window *Disney Character Story part 16 - The Big One *Disney Character Story part 17 - "You Only Live Twice" *Disney Character Story part 18 - 'Lightning McQueen, I Can't Do This Without You' *Disney Character Story part 19 - Mickey Mouse asks for Help *Disney Character Story part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Disney Character Story part 21 - The Chase *Disney Character Story part 22 - Rocket Power *Disney Character Story part 23 - Christmas in Andy's (Robert's) House *Disney Character Story part 24 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *Disney Character Story Trailer/Transcirpt Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows Used: Mickey Mouse Cars 1, 2, and 3 Winnie The Pooh Dragon Tales Sesame Street Tiny Toon Adventures Barney and Friends Arthur Thomas and Friends The Wiggles Tom and Jerry The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Teletubbies Sonic Boom Robin Hood Veggietales Super Mario Disney Short Looney Tunes The Lion King The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride The Lion King 11/2 Blue's Clues Category:Lucas Brendon VGCP Category:Movies-spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story parodies